Silver Lining
by ParanoidAndroid42
Summary: A collection of fluffy/funny one-shots.  Pairings include Rose/10, Rory/Amy, 11/River.  Rating will vary but won't be higher than T. Might be some angsty fics here.
1. This is war

"Rory!"

The Doctor dived behind the fallen tree that protected his companion from their enemies, "Why on earth did you agree to this?"

Rory, bruised and battered, scowled at the Time Lord. "Well I didn't think they were serious about annihilating us!"

"You should know by now not to provoke them!" The Doctor eyed the gun in his hands with disgust and placed it next to him, as quietly as he could the Doctor peeked over the top of the log. "I think they've gone. What do you think about just running for it?"

"I think we'd get mowed down within seconds. Have you forgotten who we're dealing with here?" Rory sunk even lower behind the log, waiting for the inevitable attack.

"Of course I haven't forgotten Rory! How good can they be anyway? You've got me."

"That's what I'm worried about." He muttered, still scanning the area for any sign of movement. The Doctor stretched out next to him, certain that they were safe, it didn't last.

"Hello boys."

Rory and the Doctor both jumped and slowly turned to look behind them,

"Gotcha."

Amy and River grinned and raised their guns.

"One."

"Two." River smirked,

"Three!"

The Doctor and Rory ran.


	2. Coming Home

A/N: Ok so this and the next chapter are very short and based on some prompts I have. They were originally written a few months ago so I apologise for the length and any mistakes.

As the Doctor flicked the switches to send them into the vortex he looked over at his friends. Rory and Amy. They were standing a few feet away, staring into each other's eyes no

doubt sharing some inside joke. The Time Lord smiled softly, none of his companions had ever managed to get so close to him - save Rose - and he welcomed it. Amy was there to

stop him when he got into one of his moods and Rory was there to stop Amy and be the voice of reason, the girl and the boy who'd waited, they'd waited long enough. And as Amy

caught his eye and grinned the Doctor knew, this was what coming home felt like.


	3. Fading Light

The Doctor knew his time with Rose was almost over, he'd felt it while they were in London. A storm was coming. He decided to make the most of what time they had left by taking Rose to all the best holiday planets and some planets that weren't populated.

"Rose?"

Rose tilted her head up and looked him in the eyes, seeing all the pain he hid behind his joyful facade.

"What's wrong Doctor?"

He smiled and his eyes softened.

"How long you gonna stay with me?" he asked, knowing the answer.

"Forever, my Doctor."

And though his hearts broke at the knowledge that she couldn't keep her promise, the knowledge of her love was enough for him.


	4. By the sparks of light

As the sky darkened the Doctor quickened his pace, almost dragging Rose off her feet as he marched to a nearby hillside. Rose almost melted when she saw the picnic basket and blanket nestled between a few bushes but instead she settle for a dazzling smile as the Doctor led her over to the blanket and sat her down before kneeling next to her. From their spot they had a view of the tall spires and cobbled streets of the city but Rose still didn't know what was going on.

"Doctor, what's all this about?"

The Doctor merely smiled and handed her a glass of wine. "Just a few more minutes Rose, you'll see."

A few more minutes passed and the two travellers were reluctant to break the silence of the night as they ate and drank. Suddenly a flash lit the sky and Rose gasped as the spires and cobbles were bathed in a thousand different colours. Reds, greens, pinks, even some that not even the greatest artist on Earth could have captured. The sky was alight and the colours danced between the stars and over the horizon.

"Happy anniversary Rose." The Doctor grinned at his awestruck companion, lover. No, she wasn't any of that. She was Rose, his Rose.

Rose managed to tear her gaze away from the fireworks to look deep into the Doctor's eyes. "Happy anniversary Doctor." She laughed and flung herself into his arms, toppling them over so she ended up sprawled half on his chest. "Best day ever." She sighed in contentment and rolled to lie curled into his side with his arm wrapped around her. "Thank you, my Doctor."

The Doctor felt his hearts flutter and he kissed her head before replying. "Anything for my Rose."


	5. And so the time has come

A?N: Angst, and character death ahead.

It had been seventy years since that first day. The first day of their new lives together. And now it was coming to an end.

The woman sat by the side of the bed, holding her husband's pale hand in her own as he slowly slipped away. His once brown hair had turned grey but still somehow kept its volume; still falling into his eyes that had kept their sparkle through all the long years. He was still strong but age had taken its toll and now he could barely walk along the hall without resting.

"Rose?" his voice was quiet and she blinked back her tears.

"I'm here, it's alright."

He let out a laugh, "Rose, I know what's going on. I know I'm not going to survive the night –"

"Don't say that!"

"- but it's ok." He smiled, the smile that he only ever used for her. "We've had a good run of it haven't we?"

Rose smiled through her tears, tracing the line of his jaw and committing every line, every inch of his beautiful face to her memory.

"Do you remember the day we met? Rose Tyler. I took your hand,"

"and told me to run for my life." She finished his sentence.

"Didn't listen to me though. Not that you ever have. We never stopped running did we? Even here, in this universe we didn't stop." He coughed and Rose stroked his hair to sooth him. "We're brilliant, you and me. You know that don't you?"

He gave her another tired smile.

"Rose."

"Shh, save your breath love."

"Rose. There's something I have to tell you."

"I know, just relax."

"No. I have to say it. Rose, I love you, our love has been the thread through the labyrinth, the net under the high-wire walker, the only real thing I could ever trust in this strange life of mine. Tonight I feel that my love for you has more density in this world than I do, myself: as though it could linger on after me and surround you, keep you, hold you. It's dark, now, and I am very tired. I love you, always. Time is nothing. Nothing without you by my side."

"Doctor…"

"Shh Rose, my time is at an end now. But you know what?"

"What?"

"You are fantastic," he lifted their joined hands and kissed her fingers.

"So are you Doctor." He smiled one last time before his eyes closed forever. Rose felt more tears prick at the corners of her eyes as his heart slowed under her hand and his fingers lost their grip on hers.

"Doctor? Doctor?" she pressed a kiss to his still warm forehead, "I love you, always.


	6. Early Christmas Present

Rose was bored.

The Doctor was busy fixing some doodad that was connected to the something-or-other and oh alright! So she wasn't paying much attention when he started going on about the repairs, it was mostly instinct by now anyway. Doctor starts talking about fixing; brain turns onto more interesting things like shopping.

"Doctor," she leant on the back of the battered leather seat and watched him as he worked. His jacket had been dumped on the grating next to the crawlspace and his jumper, the blue one that always looked good on him, had ridden up slightly, exposing some of his pale stomach.

"Rose, this is important. I need to get this fixed or we'll never get anywhere."

"Can't you just take her to a repair shop or something?"

The Doctor slid out from under the console, he didn't look at her but Rose could tell she'd accidently touched a nerve. "There aren't any repair shops for the TARDIS. I've just got to do what I can."

"Doctor, I didn't mean-"

"No it's alright Rose," he gave her one of his megawatt grins and turned back to the controls, sending them both tumbling to the floor as the ship bucked and twirled in the time vortex.

"Right then Rose, go get a scarf and a warm coat," he pulled her up and gently pushed her towards the door, "you're gonna need them out there."

Rose made her way along the corridor, she'd never get used to him and his moods. She reached the wardrobe and headed up the spiral staircase to the winter clothes section, even though the ship seemed to like moving things around and sometimes there'd be a bikini, always in her size, nestled between the thick coats. Nothing out of place today though. Rose picked out a wool-lined jacket and the matching gloves, the TARDIS always seemed to have things to fit with whatever else she was wearing that day, but there was no scarf. "How can there be gloves but no scarf to go with this?" Rose flicked through a couple of other coats and jackets, thinking it might have gotten mixed up with them but she didn't find it. "There was a scarf in the men's section, the Doctor won't mind." She smiled and headed down a few floors to where the Doctor's jumpers were kept.

"Rose? Are you ready yet!" the Doctor shouted, just as Rose came around the corner all dressed up for cold weather. She'd found a jacket and gloves and then he noticed the scarf. Wrapped around her neck several times so she didn't trip over it. His old scarf.

"Doctor?" She nudged his shoulder to snap him out of whatever memory he was in, "you said we were going somewhere?"

"Hmm? Oh! Yeah, come on then," he walked briskly out of the doors and Rose followed. They'd landed on the edge of a cliff that overlooked what seemed to be a frozen ocean.

"Woman Wept," the Doctor said, "whole planet is made out of ice, see those waves," he pointed to one of them, "they're over 100 feet tall, frozen solid!" He grinned and held out his hand, "shall we go and explore?"

Rose took his hand and smiled as he led her across the ground towards their latest adventure.

It had been a few days since woman wept and Rose was worried.

The Doctor had locked himself away in his room and only came out to get something to eat or drink, barely saying hello before vanishing again for the next few hours. So she took things into her own hands.

"Doctor?" she knocked on his door, a steaming mug of tea in her hands. The door creaked open just enough for him to poke his head around. "I brought you some tea," Rose handed him the mug and tried to sneak a peek at whatever he was up to in there but he blocked her view with his arm as he slid through the narrow gap to join her in the corridor.

"Thanks," he gratefully took a sip. "It's late Rose, why don't you get some sleep?"

"I want to know what you're up to. You're not acting normal."

He smiled, "I'm not normal Rose."

She rolled her eyes, "you know what I mean!"

"Yep. I'm still not telling you though. It's a surprise."

"A surprise? What for?"

He steered her down the corridor to her room, "if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise. You'll find out soon enough."

Rose reluctantly dropped the subject and stepped into her room, glaring at the Doctor as he turned back to his room and went inside. "I really hate it when he doesn't tell me anything," she muttered as she got ready for bed. "I'll try again in the morning," she said before falling into a deep sleep.

The next morning Rose woke to find her door slightly open and a box just inside her room. "Doctor?" she moved towards the strange parcel and carefully poked it, you could never be too careful around strange things that appeared out of nowhere after all. When the box didn't explode or make strange noises Rose picked it up and put it on her bed. It was light, almost as if it were empty. Then she noticed the tag.

Rose,

Merry Christmas!

Love,

The Doctor

She shook her head and smiled, he was early by a few months but it was the thought that counted. She lifted the lid off the box and couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. A scarf. Just like the one she'd worn on Woman Wept, a little shorter and made up of pinks, yellows and purples. She wrapped it around her neck and headed off down the corridor to the console room, the Doctor was pretending to press a few buttons so she hugged him and pressed her face into the cool leather of his jacket.

"Thank you Doctor, I love it."

The Doctor smiled, unseen. "Merry Christmas Rose."


End file.
